The Return Of Carna Besithia
by CarnaBesithia
Summary: A sequel to The Rise Of Ardyn Izunia. After a month of despair from losing his love Ardyn is presented with a proposal from a deamon offering him everything he ever wanted and the return of his lover. Only having six months to be with her before having to choose to accept the offer or decline. Will he choose the right path and can the deamon be trusted?


**Chapter One**

Snow had started falling in Niflehiem a few days after Shiva's death. Ardyn was prominently at Gralea not wishing to spend any more time then needed at the magitek facility. The pain of losing Carna was still too real for him to bare. The burial of Carna took place a day after they had arrived back at the facility, Verstael thought it fitting for her to be buried in the magitek armour she had been wearing. He laid her in a peaceful sleep position placing the face mask just under her hands which were holding white flowers. Ardyn had watched numbly as Carna was carried out by the Magitek's and placed in her burial spot. Both Verstael and Ardyn spoke on her life with them adding what they had been planning to do in the future had she survived. Though each had different ideas on the future. Ardyn had wanted to bury Carna's journal with her but found himself unable to part with it. Deciding to keep the journal with him instead. The rest of that day had gone somberly with Ardyn heading straight to Gralea.

Ardyn was walking slowly to the throne room having been summoned there by Emperor Aldercapt. A month had already passed since there victory over Shiva with very little happening. He thought very little of the summons thinking it was another mission briefing on an intel target or social gathering. The door was opened to him a few moments after arriving and he saw the council in their usual places with Ravus Nox Fleuret and a woman he had never seen before standing at the bottom of the throne steps. He looked to Ravus and the woman with very little interest then to Aldercapt. "You asked for my presence emperor." he said bowing slightly stopping beside Ravus. "Yes I called you here to inform you on a few changes which are to be implemented into the army." There was a light pause with Ardyn looking slightly confused. "I would like Ravus to be present on any army related missions as well as Aranea Highwind to be second in command." Aldercapt continued whilst indicating to each one he wanted assigned in turn as he spoke. Ardyn looked surprised for a moment but nodded. "As you wish." was all he said. "There will be a briefing in a few days on a problematic situation on Nifleheim's boarders." Spoke Aldercapt before waving them out of the room. Ravus walked out first and quickly walked down the corridor. Aranea and Ardyn walked out together. "Congratulations on your position of second in command." He said with only slight sincerity. "Thanks, I will endeavor to do better then your first second in command." Ardyn looked to her with anger but let the moment pass before replying. "If you stick to what I say then you will be fine." They both went there separate ways at the end of the corridor.

Arriving back at his assigned quarters Ardyn placed his hat on the table by the door smiling at the picture of himself, Carna and Verstael which he had decided to frame and not just leave it in Carna's journal. He'd placed the photo on his desk finding slight reprieve from his grief when looking at it. On the coffee table was the journal. It was a little scuffed and the pages were dog eared from being read a few times. The journal like the photo gave Ardyn comfort and a way to remember the times before her death. He knew there would be a day where he wouldn't need the journal as a source of comfort but placed that thought to the back of his mind. As he sat down on the couch he thought back to the new members to the army. He'd always hated Ravus since the first time they had met finding him trying to please the emperor more then anything else which made him being placed in the army expected. Arenea had been some what of a surprise and an unwelcome one. Not for the fact of who she was but for the simple reason of having her placed upon his army in a position he had not wanted to be filled. Ardyn thought on the situation when the phone on his desk rang. Coming out of his thoughts he moved and answered it. The voice of Verstael surprised him for a moment. "You better get back to the facility quickly." He was about to ask why he was needed there when Verstael continued. "Carna has gone." Sitting down not sure what to think he gave the only answer he could. "I'll be there in a few hours." Placing the phone down with new thoughts going through his head. Taking his hat Ardyn made his way to the airship with the journal.

 **Chapter Two**

It took only a few hours to arrive back at the facility and he was greeted by Verstael as he walked out of the hanger bay. "You should follow me to her grave site." said Verstael. Ardyn just nodded and followed him through the facility. He kept his thoughts only on what was happening not wanting the relive old memories as they walked through in silence. It took them a few moments to arrive at the grave site and the earth had been dug out revealing the coffin. The lid was placed at it's side which Ardyn guessed Verstael had done. The only things inside the coffin where Carna used to lay were dead flowers and her face mask. "Deamons or grave robbers do you suppose?" asked Ardyn even though he was sure neither was the right answer. "Funny thing is the earth seems to be pushed out as if Carna just got out of the coffin by herself. It is impossible I know." replied Verstael. Ardyn climbed down into the burial site a little to retrieve the face mask bringing it back up with him. "How long has the coffin been like this." Verstael looked thoughtful for a moment. "I would say just last night. I came out here as I always do yesterday and it was fine." Ardyn looked at Verstael in surprise. "You come here daily?" He asked. Verstael nodded. "So would you if you spent anytime here." He said more harshly then intended. He sighed then continued. "In any case we should try and find out what happened to her. Though it might be hard as any tracks are concealed by last nights snow." "I have a few days before I am needed. I assume my room is still how I left it?" Ardyn asked. "Yes" was all the reply he got. Both started back to the facility each being in deep thought.

The day went quietly with Ardyn filling in Verstael on the new army recruits. As expected Verstael took it badly especially on who was now second in command. Saying that Carna was the only person he'd thought deserved that rank. Ardyn had agreed and the conversation drifted onto what was happening at the facility. Night had fallen a few hours ago Ardyn had gone to his room with Verstael at the computers overlooking the entire facility. He'd been annoyed that the range of the camera's didn't stretch to the grave site. As he watched Verstael thought he saw movement in a camera located just outside of the doorway leading into the sleeping areas. It was only a slight movement so Verstael shrugged it off. A moment later a figure walked out of the darkness stopping just before the deamon defense lights. He looked at the screen for a moment then realized who it was. "That isn't possible." He said to himself then getting up ran quickly towards Ardyn's room. Knocking on the door loudly for a few moments when he arrived. Ardyn opened the door almost straight away. "You best come with me now. You won't believe who's outside." said Verstael before running towards the doorway which the camera was facing out from. Ardyn followed at the same pace.

Arriving outside both looked surprised as they saw Carna outside still in her magitek uniform. Ardyn though surprised at first tried to run to her but was stopped by Verstael. "There is something wrong. She's not crossing into the lights." he said softly as if not to be heard. They both watched her carefully and saw she was slightly pacing in the darkness placing a hand towards the light every now and again. Carna then took it away quickly each time as if it had just burned her. She looked just like she always had. A puzzled expression showed on her face. For the moment Carna hadn't noticed them. "No, not her." Ardyn said in sorrow. He said it more loudly then intended and Carna looked at them both with red eyes tilting her head slightly. "Ahhhh, yes papa and Ardyn. I was wondering if you would come out." She said in a voice that sounded dark and sinister with her own softly spoken below it. "You don't mind me calling you papa? This human liked calling you it after all." "What have you done to her?" said Ardyn angrily before Verstael had time to react. Taking a step forward towards what used to be Carna. "Me? Why I haven't done anything to her as you can see. No weird transformations or anything unpleasant like that." It seemed to have dawned on what used to be Carna after a second. "Oh yes I keep forgetting your kind aren't to used to the dead coming back to life unless it is those awful looking ones that lurk in the darkness. I assure you I am not like them. Well mostly not." She indicated to the lights. "Some things can't be changed I'm afraid. At least at the moment." "What do you want with her?" asked Verstael "With this human absolutely nothing but with him I have a light interest and an offer. Which you'll both find very rewarding." She indicated to Ardyn with a soft smile. "Oh I almost forgot to introduce myself. My name is Dallio. One of the more higher ranked deamons. You probably never heard of me but that is alright. I don't need recognition. I come to you today to offer a great proposal for just a small insignificant price which I am willing to bet the Starscourge is willing to at least hear out if not except." "And what would that be?"replied Ardyn looking only slightly interested. "Now, now, no need to be skeptical. I offer you the life of your love back and great power that can not only defeat the light and have you retake the throne from those idiots that are granted it but also to be able to take the lives of the Astrals themselves. You can even choose if Carna will be human or just like you." Carna's features turned to the same kind as Ardyn's when he's unable to stop the deamon essence flowing through him from surfacing. It was only brief but it had shocked both Ardyn and Verstael. "What is the price to pay for this?" asked Ardyn with great interest. "It is only a small price to pay. You see I need to gather human souls as I am week from my time away from the surface. I'll need you to help with this as you can see I am restricted in some ways. When I am at full power these things will have no meaning at all to me or the light of the sun and then I will give you everything that you could hope for." Ardyn looked at Verstael who had kept quite for most of it. He was thinking carefully for a moment. "It is your choice to make. I just hope you choose the right one." "I tell you what I'll do as I know this is a lot to handle. I will give you six months with your love then I will need an answer. Can't say fairer than that." said the deamon noticing the indecision on Ardyn's face. Ardyn nodded in acceptance. "Oh there is one catch to her being here for six month's. With humans being harder to take control over then deamons I am afraid she will be part deamon like you. And I have erased her memory of the Shiva incident. You don't want her having to remember that after all. Have fun now and don't forget I'll return in six months." With that Carna fell to the floor unconscious. Ardyn ran to Carna and picked her up. "We should take her to her room. I'll keep an eye on her if you like." said Verstael. "No I will do it. Didn't I destroy her room?" asked Ardyn. "Yes but like you I was unable to let her go so I rebuilt it." Both walked slowly towards Carna's room.

 **Chapter Three**

Ardyn watched over Carna all night sitting on the desk chair. He placed her journal on the desk unsure how to answer where the photo had gone along with questions on missing items. He'd been thoughtful during most of the night falling asleep near dawn. Ardyn was shaken lightly awake by Carna who looked at him with a light smile. Her eyes were back to the colour they had always been. "You OK there?" she said softly. Smiling he got to his feet hugging her softly for a few moments. Holding her hands as they parted. Carna looked to him puzzled. "Did I miss something?" she said. Ardyn shook his head and kissed her softly. "I have missed you. Being away at Gralea for as long as I have been." He lied on the second part of his reply thinking it for the best. "Oh, well my memory is a little fuzzy in certain places. Did we use the weapon already?" "Yes it was a great success. The emperor was impressed though Nifleheim is in constant winter after the fall of Shiva." Carna seemed confused but nodded. Ardyn gestured to the bed and both sat down whilst he let go of her hands. "I have a few things I need to tell you." he said a little somberly.

Lying to Carna on her being unconscious for a few days after taking a hit to the head from Shiva during the attack he then explained about Ravus and Aranea. Carna was furious at being told she was no longer second in command her eyes turned yellow with black appearing mostly under her eyes and one side of her mouth. Unlike the first time Ardyn was expecting the change in features knowing himself that it was hard to hide the deamon side when angered. Calming herself after a few moments her features went back to normal. She laid down looking at the roof of her room until Ardyn leaned over her. "I suppose papa has something I should be doing about now. Seeing as I missed a few days." "I am sure he can spare you for a little while longer."He kissed her with more passion then before. Throwing his hat onto the desk as he did. Carna melted into it placing a hand on his arm gently.

Both their features turned to their deamon side neither thinking much of it having seen each other this way before. Ardyn's hand slid down her body to Carna's thigh. Breaking the kiss for the moment. Both stood up from the bed. Carna slid off his jacket letting it fall to the ground with Ardyn unbuttoning his waist coat throwing it to the side slightly after. He took off the crop top that she was wearing revealing a white bra underneath. Carna stepped away from him feeling Adrenalin course through her body. The feeling was familiar to her feeling the same rush the first time they had slept together at the Leville Hotel during the last part of the festivals fireworks with him taking her virginity. In this moment she watched him take off his shirt with a soft smirk then approach her kissing her with pure lust. Picking Carna up Ardyn placed her on the desk taking off her shoes as well as his own. Letting his fingers slide down Carna's chest to her waist. Carna's fingers also traced down his chest stopping at his pants which she unbuttoned. They broke away from their kiss again. "You will always be my strength and weakness." he said placing his hand on the left side of her face softly. "As you are mine." she replied. Both smiled and Ardyn slipped of his pants and underwear. Pushing him back a little until she could stand Carna did the same as well as taking off her bra. Unable to contain himself seeing her fully unclothed before him he picked her up and placed her back against the wall next to the bed. Holding Carna firmly against the wall feeling him self gaining an erection as he placed her legs around his waist their skin tight against each other. Ardyn kissed Carna hard and chaotically slipping his tongue into her mouth to meet her tongue as she did the same. Carna was tracing her fingers down his side scratching his side. Adyn broke the kiss off as he felt the sting of her scratch biting his lip slightly as he enjoyed the pain which had aroused him more. In return Ardyn bit Carna's neck hard pleased that she slightly arched her back in pleasure. His hands were softly playing with her breasts which he kissed ever so often making Carna moan.

Fully aroused he placed her softly on the bed crawling on top of her spreading her legs. Their bodies and face were only a few inches away from each other. They looked directly into each others eyes. "I love you Carna." he said. Carna smiled softly. "I love you too." Ardyn kissed her softly before letting his erection enter her. They both moaned softly at the action as he moved against her slowly not wanting it to end to soon. They kissed again with the same intensity as before. Ardyn held her hands firmly over her head with one hand the other playing softly with her right breast. Carna moaned in pleasure as the pace got slightly quicker. Ardyn moaned a little after feeling the wetness inside her. His motion against Carna's body grew harder and quicker as he was unable to contain himself. Ardyn's grip on her hands got firmer. Breaking the kiss with him moaning loudly after climaxing with a final firm and fast motion. Carna climaxed a second later kissing him quickly to stifle a loud moan. He rolled off her after a few moments both panting for breath with their bodies sweaty. This time Carna leaned over Ardyn who smiled happily up at her. "I should make you worried more often." she said jokingly. Ardyn laughed slightly. "I could just stay forever here with you and be damned with the emperor and his little quest." he said in a dreamy voice. "Yeah but then he'd blast this place into nothing. You might be immortal but not everyone else is." Ardyn just smiled at this and sat up. Carna moved out of the way. "I suppose we should go see what papa is doing. It would be cold to let him worry all day." she said and they both started to get dressed.

It was mid evening when Ardyn and Carna happily walked into the food hall. Verstael was already there eating. He looked at both of them then got up and went to hug her. "I am so glad you are alright." He said before breaking off the hug. "Oh papa, it has only been a few days at most." she smiled. Verstael nodded whilst Ardyn got his and Carna's food and drinks placing them on the table. They all sat down at the table and started to eat. "I suppose the upcoming war is happening soon." said Carna. "I wouldn't think so not with out the backing of the citizens of Nifleheim. That could take time. Though if Nifleheim stays as it is people will be thinking of Insomnia held lands where it will be warmer." replied Verstael. "I don't doubt the emperor will use this situation to his advantage to rally the support for an all out assault on Insomnia" added Ardyn. "Isn't that what we want as well. I mean we are in charge of the army after all." she said. Both Verstael and Ardyn looked to each other for a moment then to Carna. "Hmmm, it would help us seem more powerful to everyone on Eos. I always thought you were against any large wars." Verstael answered before Ardyn could. "I am or at least was. A war seems unavoidable now. Besides until just recently I was leading this army so I can't be saying no to the role it plays for Nifleheim. Not saying I like the idea though." she added thoughtfully. Both nodded in agreement with her and the conversation turned to what had been going on at the facility.

The next few days went by with little happening. Verstael only needed Carna for routine maintenance on the magitek leaving the day mostly to herself. She spent that time with Ardyn training. Though she was a little rusty at first she got back into her old form quickly. It was the last sparring session that shocked and scared her. Ardyn and Carna were starting the sparring session as normal with warp strikes and melee attacks when what was supposed to be a simple air push towards Ardyn went wrong. As she performed it instead of what she knew would happen a cloud of black and purple smoke surrounded the hand she intended to use. Only noticing when using the spell. The black and purple smoke which she knew was a sign of deamon powers slammed into Ardyn who hadn't been expecting it. He was thrown on his back hard and lay still on the ground. Carna looked to her hand in shock and fear before noticing him. She ran towards Ardyn and sighed in relieve as he sat up a few seconds after she knelt beside him. Ardyn rubbed the back of his head for a moment. "That actually hurt. At least I know what it feels like to be on the receiving end of that spell." he said. Looking to Carna he saw fear in her eyes he was about to say something when she got up. "I should go." was all Carna said before running inside the facility. Ardyn could only watch her go.

It took only a few moments for Ardyn to reach Carna's room. He was going to head straight in but found the door wouldn't open. Instead he knocked. "Carna it is OK, I am not hurt." there was no answer."Look I know it scared you. If you let me in I will explain." he continued. "You knew I was in part a deamon didn't you?" came a muffled reply from inside the room. "Yes I did. I thought I would spare you this until you were ready for it. I'm sorry." The door opened. Carna was sitting at the desk with a mirror in front of her. Her features had changed to her deamon side. She was just looking at herself. Ardyn walked until he was beside her. "Did I die?" she said softly. "Yes, you did. But this is a great gift to be presented with." Ardyn changed his features to be like hers. Turning her head softly so she was looking at him. "Like this we can live an eternity together." Carna looked thoughtful at this. "I shouldn't have kept it from you. I am sorry I just didn't think now after just getting you back was the right time. I will teach you how to use your powers. You never know you might surpass me." he smiled softly. Carna smiled back and nodded. "There is just one thing though. Would you do me the honer of being my wife?" he asked. It took a few moments of being pleasantly shocked before she was able to give an answer. "Yes." is all she said. Carna got up and they hugged. Both having there features turn back to normal as they did. The rest of the day was mostly Ardyn explaining what had happened to her and giving Carna a quick lesson on using her deamon powers. Deciding to go with the easy things first. Verstael had been happy on the news of the wedding. All agreeing having a secret ceremony in Gralea before the six months elapsed.

 **Chapter Four**

It was the day of the meeting on what was happening at Gralea's boarders. Unlike the other times Ardyn had invited Carna to come along. Verstael had also insisted on going. The journey to Gralea had gone smoothly with Carna piloting the airship and Verstael at navigation. Carna was wearing her magitek armor with her face mask hiding her features on the suggestion of Ardyn. She was to be introduced as a tracker. They all arrived at the throne room a few hours after leaving the facility. Ravus and Aranea were already inside. Carna decided to take a position next to Verstael.

Emperor Aldercapt looked over Carna with interest. "Emperor may I present my tracker. Carna Besithia." The name Besithia had surprised everyone but Verstael. "I didn't know Verstael had a daughter. She looks familiar." replied the emperor. "She is my adopted daughter. We had another tracker who had unfortunately died in the Shiva attack. My daughter is well trained for the task she is assigned." answered Verstael. Ravus looked at Carna with more interest then the others which angered Ardyn a little. Aldercapt's attention drifted away from Carna. "As you are all aware Nifleheim is in a permanent winter after the death of Shiva. Already the citizens are growing weary of this. I would think in time we will have no option but to try and take Insomnia and it's lands for the good of Nifelheim and it's people. The problem we are having at the moment is Tarisius which is a town on the boarder of our lands and that of Insomnia's who are planning on having an uprising against Gralea. If not settled soon we could all be dealing with more towns and villages taking the same stance. I need the leaders of the uprising and their followers eliminated." "I will have my tracker find them immediately." said Ardyn. Everyone left the room after being waved to go.

Carna was the first to leave followed by Verstael. Ravus had hurriedly walked out of the room after Verstael intending to catch up with Carna. "Interesting armor. The face mask might be a little too much to wear at the palace. What are you hiding." He was about to lift her face mask off when a hand grasped his wrist stopping him. He had first thought it was Verstael and was about to say something. Finding it to be Ardyn he just pulled his hand away. Ardyn was looking at him in anger. "It doesn't matter. Each to their own." Ravus said before hurrying down the corridor and out of sight. Aranea had looked amused at what had happened. At the end of the corridor Carna, Verstael, Aranea and Ardyn stopped. "I'm sending in my tracker first before entering the town. I will send a magitek for you if you are needed" said Ardyn. Aranea nodded. "I hope she's up to the task before her. She seems young for this type of mission." Verstael looked at Aranea for a moment "She will surprise you." Aranea headed off on her own leaving the three to head back to the airship. Ardyn excused himself from the others disappearing down a street with a handful of magitek. Leaving Verstael and Carna to go to the airship.

It had seemed like hours before Ardyn appeared in the cockpit of the airship. Carna was in the pilot seat again with Verstael at navigation. Both looked him over with interest but saw nothing that would help them guess where he had gone. Both shrugged and the airship headed back to the facility. Arriving back they headed to the food hall. They had no plans on eating but to discuss how they would infiltrate Tarisius. It had always amused them how any important plans involving all three of them were usually held whilst in the food hall and mainly when eating. They all sat down not bothering with any food. "So where did you go that took so long?" asked Carna as she looked directly at Ardyn her face mask had been removed when landing at the facility. Reaching into his pocket taking out a small box. "Open it" he said passing it to her. Carna looked intrigued and opened the box. Surprise came over her then she smiled. "It is beautiful. I love it." She took the ring which wasn't fancy but had an emerald green stone set into the band with light etchings which looked like entwined vines covered most of the ring. Taking off her glove on her right hand she placed it on her ring finger. Looking at it smiling before placing her glove back on which covered it. She kissed Ardyn's cheek softly. "We should talk about the mission." she said softly. "I think an airship will be too obvious for what we need. Maybe a car would be best for getting there." said Verstael who had been quite until now. "Alright, I'll take the car to Tarisius. Normal clothes might be a good idea as well. When do you want me to go?" she asked. Ardyn looked unsure on the idea of Carna going alone into a town on the verge of an uprising. He pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind. "I don't see the emperor wanting to wait so it'll have to be tomorrow." Ardyn said. Carna nodded . That day went quickly with Ardyn and Carna talking at length at where they had planned to go after the wedding ceremony. Verstael was busying himself in one of his workshops not telling either why he went there every night. Neither Carna or Ardyn thought it was crucial so left him alone.

The next day Carna was preparing to leave for the town. Ardyn was standing beside her next to his car. He handed her a cell phone. "This is so we can keep in contact. Your to find out who is in charge of the uprising and their followers and report back. Do not under any circumstances try to eliminate them on your own." Carna just nodded. "I'm serious Carna." he added more seriously. "All right, all right. No engaging the enemy until the army arrives." she replied "Oh and don't wreck my car." he said handing her his car keys. Taking the keys she got into the drivers seat. The roof was already down. "No worries you'll get it back in one piece. Well maybe." she smiled before driving off. Ardyn just laughed softly to himself and watched her leave. The drive down was uneventful only using the map Ardyn usually carried in the glove compartment at parts she was unfamiliar with. Arriving at the town late afternoon she parked the car at one of a few parking spots. Placing the car hood up in case it rained before locking it. Tarisius was a small town with very few vendors. Noting there was only a caravan for lodgers which she acquired from the local convenience shop. As she started to settle into the caravan Carna texted Ardyn to notify him she had arrived. She got an answer back after a few moments saying she should just enjoy the rest of the day and try to find intel tomorrow. Texted back that she would before trying to figure how she would go about achieving her task. Sighing she decided to get to know Tarisius a bit better.

A few days passed with Carna reporting her finds via text during the time she was settling into the caravan for the night. Light conversation was left till after the reports. Ardyn was growing more worried on sending Carna alone as the days past until a week into her mission the texts just stopped. He knew she was growing close to people who knew those involved with the uprising just before the texts stopped. He had tried a few times to contact her but heard nothing back. It was on the third day of no contact that Ardyn decided something was very wrong. Verstael had just shrugged it off saying it could be she broke or lost the phone and to not worry about her. Unconvinced he had decided to take an airship and headed to Gralea to pick up Ravus and Aranea before going with the Magitek to Tarisius. Mostly picking up Ravus and Aranea to keep the emperor happy. The entire flight from the facility to Gralea then to Tarisius Ardyn was in deep thought not paying much attention to Ravus or Aranea. They landed just outside of the town. Ardyn had ordered Aranea to use the magitek to keep anyone from entering or leaving the town. She nodded and started to order the magitek to their positions. Ravus walked with Ardyn into the town. They came across Ardyn's car that Carna had used and both looked inside but found nothing of interest. Not wanting Ravus to hinder him he sent him to talk to the locals on if they had seen a girl with blonde hair wearing a green crop top around the last few days. Ravus headed off in a direction angrily after Ardyn had said he had no official position in the army when he tried to imply such orders were beneath him.

Ardyn headed straight away to the caravan she had been staying at. The place was tidy as if no one had been there in a while. This made him worry more. Approaching the convenience store clerk he asked about Carna getting the reply she hadn't been seen in days. The clerk had been somewhat surprised seeing Ardyn walk in as with most Nifelheim citizens they knew who he was. Walking outside the store he flicked through the texts he had gotten from Carna to see if there was any clues to where she might have gone. Only one text stood out. It was of a meeting with some of her new found friends. It didn't say where but an idea came to him. Instead of asking on Carna he decided to shift it to her friends thinking they should have been seen around at some point after Carna stopped texting. This worked better with him finding the friends in question. At first they had not wanted to admit they had seen her let alone became friends with her until Ardyn used his charm to convince them it was for the safety of the town. They divulged that Carna had been last seen going into a building at the other side of town. Ardyn thanked them and headed towards the building.

It looked old and about to fall down but undeterred he walked inside the main door that was open. The inside looked worse then the structure did. It looked like it had been empty for sometime. Thinking that he'd been led to the wrong place he was going to head back but saw something on the floor not too far from him. Walking to see what it was he found it to be the cell he'd given Carna. It was broken with the screen smashed. Ardyn picked it up looking it over deep in thought until a sound made him look towards the stairs. Impulsively he took out his sword and slowly moved towards the noise. He saw a man running down the corridor. Using warp travel he got in front of him and used a normal air push to send him onto his back. Ardyn towered over him with a smirk. "Now then maybe you can help me in my little investigation." he said calmly. The guy looked at him scared before being stood up and slammed into the wall held there by his shirt firmly. "I will ask you a few questions. You don't answer or you lie you might be going home with less fingers then before." carried on Ardyn. The guy just nodded. "Where is Carna?"he asked. "They took her." the guy replied. "Who took her and where?" asked Ardyn. "The one's trying to form the uprising. There is a rumor that they have a base in the old holding cells. Just north of here. They would have taken her there if it is true."replied the guy. Ardyn let him go knocking him out.

It took a short while for Ardyn to make his way to the old holding cells. Like before the structure looked like it was going to fall down. He was going to head inside when a small group holding guns greeted him at the door. He looked at them with interest. "Ah you must be the people wanting the uprising." placing his hands in a surrender position. Ardyn was quickly ushered into the building. He was walked into an office like room which looked newer then the rest of the place. A woman sat in the chair the other side of the desk looking at him with great interest. "So the emperor decided to send his Chancellor to sort out the uprising. I suppose it was your decision to send the girl in first." she said "Where is she?" was all he said. "Oh she is here. We don't take kindly to those trying to gain intel on us. I must admit she was good at her job. Almost completely fooled us all. We did a bit of surveillance on her the day she started asking questions. And we all were surprised to find she was a deamon. Her features changed one afternoon when she seemed angered. It was only for a second but enough to be noted. Now no one interested in an uprising would be a deamon so we thought maybe the emperors doing." she replied. "I want to see her." he said. The woman just smiled at this. "Oh you will see her in a few moments. I would ask you questions but figured you wouldn't answer them being the Chancellor and all. So like with her we will have to do this the less nice way." she waved for him to be removed.

Ardyn was lead down a corridor into the holding cells he saw Carna in one cell bloodied and bruised. Slash marks covered her body and she was tied by chains to the wall by her hands. For the moment she seemed to be sleeping. Enraged his features changed as he summoned his sword. He had only been led down by one person who was armed with a gun. They hadn't bothered tying his hands thinking him not a challenge. Quickly Ardyn pushed the blade through the chest of who had been escorting him. They fell dead to the ground. Feeling it was better to deal with those involved with the uprising before going to Carna Ardyn calmly headed upstairs. Stepping out into the main hall he had to use a shield spell quickly to stop being shot. The bullets came from a few different places. Calculating where each person was he warped traveled to each point driving his sword through their chests. One got a shot off towards him but Ardyn simply warp dodged it and impaled them. The sounds of gun shots had fallen silent the room was bloody with corpses littering the floors. Making his way to the door that lead into the office he had been in Ardyn knocked and was greeted with a gun shot that just missed him. Opening the door using a shield spell to protect himself for the next few shots. The woman was on her own which made Ardyn smirk. He waited until she was out of shots before calmly walking over to the woman and impaling her in a spot that wouldn't kill her but would cause a lot of pain. She crumpled onto the floor holding her wound which quickly dripped with blood. "I seemed to have under estimated you Chancellor. I wonder does the emperor know your a deamon." She laughed softly. "I had planned of dealing with your little uprising in a different way. But after seeing what you have done to Carna I can't let any of you live." he said leaning over her. "You love her don't you. Well isn't that sweet. I would have thought love was beyond a deamon. Just so you know her days with us were agonizing for her. We had fun with that one." Ardyn just took out his knife calmly and slit her throat. "A quick death would be too kind for you." he said before getting back up and heading towards Carna's cell letting the woman slowly die.

Opening the cell with a key that he had found on the person that had been escorting him to his own cell. Ardyn quickly but gently uncuffed her making sure she didn't fall to the ground. Carna opened her eyes which were bruised. "Ardyn?" she asked "It is OK I am here. Lets get you fixed up then go home." she just nodded weakly. Using a potion on her he smiled as she healed though Carna was still not able to walk unassisted. "I don't know what went wrong. I was careful with what I said and did." Carna said. They reached the main door way to the streets outside and went through. "Someone caught you with your deamon features. It was very careless of you Carna. Though it was more my fault for sending you when you are still getting used to your powers." Carna shook her head. "No it is my fault I had a bad day with gaining intel and couldn't control my anger. How did they spot my change I made sure I was in the caravan first." "You were under surveillance." he replied. They didn't say anything else. He had told Aranea to head back to the airship with the magitek by cell when they approached the ship.

Ravus was already there and took great interest in Carna who Ardyn was helping through the cargo bay. "Looks like your tracker needs to improve her skills if she's coming back hurt. Maybe I should teach her a few things." Ardyn gave Carna to one of the magitek's that had stayed on the airship warp travelling to be in front of Ravus. "The only reason you are here is because I am humoring the emperor. You have no power here to do anything. As a friendly warning I would forget you even saw Carna today." He walked away helping Carna move towards one of the sleeping bays to heal. Angrily Ravus watched them go. Turning his attention to Aranea as she walked into the cargo bay. Ardyn's car was placed in the hanger before he gave the order for the holding cell building to be destroyed as a deterrent for others intending to form an uprising. The building was bombarded with missiles and was destroyed. Leaving the town for Gralea a moment later.

Landing at Gralea Ardyn decided to give his report. He said Aranea and Ravus could go. Carna was left on the airship as she still felt weak from her ordeal. Just over an hour passed before he returned he was surprised to see Carna was sitting in the pilots seat. "You should be resting." said Ardyn as he sat down in his usual chair. "I am OK." she replied. Ardyn admired her resolve for getting back to her work after what she had been through. He just nodded and Carna started to pilot the airship away from Gralea. "So what did the emperor say?" she asked not taking her eyes from what she was doing. "He seems happy with the results. I didn't say anything about your ordeal. I have decided until I have trained you more in using your deamon powers you will remain at the facility." Carna turned to face him in disbelieve. "You can't be serious. I know I messed up but I learned from it. It will never happen again." Ardyn stood and moved over to Carna placing a hand on her shoulder. Her attention went between him and her station. "I know but I can't bare to see you get badly hurt again. Seeing you in that cell enraged and crushed me." Carna was about to say something but remained quite seeing the pain in his eyes. She nodded in agreement and Ardyn went back to his chair and sat down.

 **Chapter Five**

It was early morning when Ardyn found Carna sitting at the table slightly playing with her food as if in deep thought. They had gotten back to the facility late at night. Carna had spent the night by herself in her room. Ardyn thinking it best for her to rest and heal. He sat down next to her having to nudge her slightly to have her register anything other then what she was thinking about. She smiled softly placing the fork she had been using on the table. "You seemed in deep thought." he said lightly concerned. "Oh, yeah I guess. Been going over the time I spent at that town." her voice sounded like her thoughts were deeply fixed on a troubling matter. "You should forget that place and the pain in caused. Your back to where you will always be safe." he placed a hand on hers. They entwined their fingers with each others and she smiled warmly at him."I know and I am glad I am out of that place. I just didn't imagine people could be so cold and cruel like that." her thoughts drifted again. "Normal humans are very cruel to that which they fear or don't understand. I have been through that myself as you know. My advice is just to learn from this." Ardyn replied. He had told Carna about his past and his future plans a short while before the attack on Shiva. She had been shocked especially after he admitted he wanted to wipe out the Lucis Caelum family line permanently out of revenge for his brother and the crystal that had denied him his right for the throne. An understanding of all that had been done to him made her feel less shock over it and more inclined to agree with his goals. Ardyn also shared the prophecy involving him and the one true king. The ending of it had upset her greatly at the time but he had made it clear he was going to create his own fate and not the one that was written. Only recently admitting he would give up his revenge and goals for her so they could spend their eternal life together.

Versteal walked into the room a few moments later and sat opposite Ardyn and Carna who still had their hands entwined in each others. He had slightly argued with Ardyn when they both had gotten back from Gralea. Saying it was an unfair call on Ardyn's part to keep her at the facility when her abilities were of better use out there. He had been upset over what had happened to her but said it was a lesson she would not forget easily. Still Ardyn held his ground on the subject. "I suppose I better find you something to do with you being stuck at the facility for a while." He looked to Ardyn disapprovingly. Carna saw the look and though grateful for his faith in being able to do her duty she wanted to keep the peace between him and Ardyn. "Now papa what happened at the town was my fault and it is only fair I should be asked to stay. It will be like old times". She smiled. "There's not much to do here apart from maintenance." "What about the secret project you have been working on?" she replied seeing his face go to light shock. "We did notice you going to that workshop almost every night. What are you up to in there?" asked Ardyn. Verstael looked in thought for a moment as if to try and figure out how to word his reply. "It is a little side project for myself. Not anything to be concerned about but if you must know I am working on how to store my conscience in to another living being. As you know I am not getting any younger and soon this body will give out entirely." Ardyn and Carna looked at him slightly puzzled. Then Ardyn nodded in realization what Verstael was planning. "Trying to live forever Verstael? It would be remarkable if you accomplished it with out having to be changed to an immortal." "Yes well I do not see myself being granted immortality and besides you'll never find another brilliant mind to work on magitek." was all Verstael said. "I will help any way I can papa." Carna said with a light smile.

A few months passed with very little happening that involved the Magitek army so Ardyn spent his time at the facility helping Carna train to use her deamon powers. She got a good grasp on all her powers making Ardyn think it was almost time to have her back as a tracker for the army. Carna was helping Verstael as much as she could in the workshop with Ardyn mostly watching the process. Occasionally he helped with part of an experiment. The project was still a long way from being completed but they each had high hopes it would be done before Verstael was too old to do any more. Both Ardyn and Carna made trips to Gralea when summoned. Carna wore her face mask and armor as always for those trips. Ravus was still intrigued with Carna which he made obvious every time they had to be in the same place much to Ardyn's displeasure,

It was coming up to the fifth month and the time of the wedding. The place had been set in an old country house with the archway made out of a flowery canopy. The paster had been found for the ceremony and was standing in his spot. Carna had gotten her wedding dress made in Lestallum. It was a simple off the shoulder piece made out of white lace and satin. Ardyn had decided to go with a navy blue suit and white shirt. The only other person present at the ceremony was Verstael who had gone for a basic black attire as he walked Carna down the archway to where Ardyn was standing. Her hair was tied up elegantly with flowers . They both looked at each other with wide smiles before turning their attention to the paster. The wedding went smoothly with each saying their vows having the paster address him as Ardyn Lucis Caelum instead of Izunia. The paster was going to ask about the name but thought better of it. Ardyn and Carna exchanged rings and kissed at the end of the ceremony. Verstael had cried slightly at the end as he hugged them both. Verstael had planned to take the airship that had transported them and Ardyn's car to the country house back to the facility. Leaving Ardyn and Carna to travel by car to Lestallum. They had both decided the best places to go would be Lestallum where they had fully fallen in love with each other, the Chocobo post, Galding Quay then Altissa. The suggestions had mainly been Carna's but Ardyn couldn't think of any place better to go. They hoped to spend most of the fifth month together with no worries of any orders from the emperor or work at the facility.

They arrived at Lestallum just after dark parking where they usually did. They had changed to their usual clothes before heading for Lestallum. Going to a good spot too see the meteorite shimmer in blue light. Carna had asked Ardyn to retell the tale of the meteor, Ifirit and Titan which he did gladly though this time he tried to make it more entertaining by adding a spooky essence around it which made her shiver slightly. Ardyn just laughed at that adding that it all happened a long time ago. They had moved to one of the vendors to get some food whilst looking at the others to see if there were anything of interest. The items that were heavily influenced by what happened in the past confused her until Ardyn told her the story the item was trying to portray adding she should read more into the past of Eos. Carna simply said if she did that then she wouldn't like his stories as much. As night grew late they headed to the hotel where they were placed in the same room they had been in for the festival. There were no fireworks this time so they kept inside where they consummated their marriage. Taking their time with each other not wanting the night to be over so quickly.

They spent a full week at Lestallum taking an interest in the other meteorite that was powering the the places in Insomnia lands. Watching the meteors blue lights shine brightly during the night with Ardyn retelling the tale of the history of this meteor. Spending the days eating, drinking and talking on plans for the future and the places they were visiting next. Ardyn told different tales of the history of Eos which always captivated Carna. Some times he was dramatic in his telling of the story to add more fun. Carna was sad at leaving Lestallum not knowing when they would come back. Their next stop was the Chocobo Post which both had only planned to stay a few days at. Arriving they parked in the only place to park. Excited on being up close to a Chocobo again Carna half walked half ran towards the pen. It had always amused Ardyn how passionate she was about Chocobo's making a note to get her one at some point. She stood in front of one and was directed by a keeper how to feed them. Excited but slightly scared she raised a hand with food towards the Chocobo and almost jumped back when it took the food straight from her hand. She and the keeper laughed softly with Ardyn watching. Taking his turn to feed the Chocobo on the insistence of Carna. She was surprised how easily he fed and petted it .The rest of the day was spent talking about general things and eating. The only lodgings at the post was a caravan which neither minded. It wasn't as roomy as a hotel room and although there was a kitchen neither of them had the ingredients or the motivation to really cook gladly wanting to just relax. The next few days went quickly with Carna convincing Ardyn to go for a short ride on a Chocobo. Not having ridden one before Ardyn taught her the basics with him holding her Chocobo's reins until she was able to ride almost perfectly. Deciding on a small race back to the post when the night was setting in. Ardyn won effortlessly with Carna scrunching her nose in annoyance before smiling. Giving the Chocobo's back to their keepers to be penned in they just sat, ate and talked until the early hours before retiring to sleep.

The next day Carna fed and petted one of the Chocobo's before they set off to Galding Quay. Their journey was slightly interrupted by a pack of animals crossing. They arrived after a short while. Acquiring the hotel room over looking the sea. Carna asked about the island that could be seen from the window. Ardyn told her the story surrounding the island with little enthusiasm. She thought that was mostly due to the one true king prophecy that was linked to it. Like at the Chocobo Post they had only planned a few days at the Quay. They spent it on the beach mostly on the sand or in the water with both trying to splash the other with sea water only giving up when they were both drenched. The days went quickly with them boarding a boat to Altissia. The trip was slow even in the engined boat they were on passing the island as it drove through the water. Carna had watched the island with fascination. Ardyn just glanced at it with little interest. They talked a little about Altissia as they waited to arrive. Not having ever seen the city she asked many questions which he only answered with you will have to find out when you get there.

At first sight of Altissia she had been amazed by the structures. Watching everything keenly as the boat docked before they both got out onto the pier. Carna had to occasionally be tugged into going towards the hotel as she looked at the stores and vendors with interest. Ardyn just smiled saying they had all week to look around. The hotel seemed posher then the one at the Quay or Lestallum. Their view from the rooms balcony over looked the city and they could see the ocean. "This is so amazing and huge." said Carna as she looked at the view. "Well it is the biggest city after Insomnia." he replied standing next to Carna with his arm around her waist. "It will be good to see Insomnia after you take it back." Ardyn just smiled at this. "You mean when we take it back. You'll be ruling Insomnia and it's lands with me after all. It may take a long time but we have all eternity to wait." Carna smiled and they kissed each other softly letting their deamon side show. Their days in Altissia were spent looking around the shops and eating at various vendors. Pier walks at night were common with Ardyn telling Carna of his past and of Insomnia adding to the story each night. She had heard it before but like all his other stories it still fascinated her. He only used dramatics in parts of the tale which involved his accomplishments. Finishing the story at the point of the attack of her home town. Like the other towns the days went quickly but the last day she could tell Ardyn was feeling somber. Carna guessed it wasn't because they were going to leave Altissia in the morning but that her time as herself would be up in a few days. They sat on the bed of their hotel room and Carna placed a hand in his. "It will be ok." she said softly. Noting he was slightly crying . She wiped the tears from his eyes. "I don't want to lose you again even if it is just for a short time. We have only been married a few weeks." "I know and I don't want to have to leave but I must in order for you to make the choice. Ardyn Lucis Caelum I will always love you." He smiled softly at this. "And I will always love you. You're my only queen, my only true love." They kissed passionately.

They were laying on the bed on their sides after undressing just kissing with passion and softness. Ardyn took his hand placing it on her face gently. Her hand was resting on his chest. He pulled Carna until she was on top of him bringing both hands down her chest to her belly button. Carna leaned forward so their faces where inches away from each other looking straight into each others eyes. "I am yours to command my queen." he said softly in her ear. She placed his hands on her breasts which he gently started to play with. Kissing her lips lustfully with anticipation. Carna broke the kiss biting his lower lip playfully noting he was getting a slight erection. Ardyn kissed her breasts and neck trying hard to fight the urge to roll on top of her and to take her right at that moment as hard and as deep as he could. Carna broke away from him feeling he had a full erection. "I want to take you so hard and deep. Make me yours I can't bare it for much longer." he said lustfully. She moved off him slightly using her hand on his erection making him moan loudly. She played with him until he couldn't control his urge any longer and rolled on top of her kissing her hard and fiercely. Ardyn's features had changed as he was unable to stop it. Carna changed hers as well and their yellow eyes looked at each other for moment before Ardyn placed his erection inside her as hard and as deep as he could. They both moaned loudly kissing fiercely as he kept going against her body."Oh my king don't stop." she said as they broke the kiss. Ardyn moved more quickly still keeping it deep and hard. They moaned more frequently as it got faster muffling the sound when they kissed. The last few moments before he climaxed Ardyn was moving against her as quickly as he could. Moaning more loudly then before. Carna climaxed shortly after moaning just as loud. He rolled off her and they tried to catch their breath. "Hmmm, that was breathtaking." said Ardyn "I'm glad it pleased you." she replied as she leaned slightly over him. They kissed softly holding each other. The rest of the night went between them resting for a short while then sleeping with each other again. They did this a few times each of them taking the lead in the situation in many different positions and places in the room until they were too exhausted to carry on. Ardyn and Carna finally fell asleep at dawn.

They woke a few hours before they had to take a boat back to the Quay. Ardyn had suggested they take their time going back to the facility but Carna reminded him it wouldn't keep her from leaving just maybe where she did. He had nodded sadly and both walked around Altissia one last time before boarding the boat. Unlike before the trip back was somber with them talking on random things not mentioning any thing about the future. It was early morning when they finally arrived at the facility to their surprise Verstael was still awake. He hugged Carna firmly, she saw like with Ardyn there was sadness in his eyes. They all walked into the facility talking briefly on what they had all been doing deciding to leave full details until the next day.

The next day Verstael had decided that Carna should spend her remaining days with Ardyn instead of helping with the project. She just nodded at the idea and for three days she and Ardyn just spent the time mostly on a snow mobile going around the local area to find something new and unexplored. It was the the fourth day while sitting and talking with Ardyn and Verstael in the food hall whilst eating that she was taken over by the deamon Dallion. Carna had been smiling as she ate when suddenly she dropped the fork she had been using closing her eyes. At first they had been concerned then as Carna opened her eyes they found them to be red instead of her usual color. Both Ardyn and Verstael felt despair of having lost Carna. "Oh there is no need to look so sad. After all by the looks of it a lot happened in the six months I gave you." she said raising the hand which had the wedding ring on. As before Carna's voice was replaced by the deamons though her own could be heard softly underneath. "My, it is pretty." "Just say what you have too." Ardyn said in light anger. "OK, OK, no need to be pushy. Well you already know the proposal. Do we have a deal?" Dallion held out a hand for Ardyn to shake in agreement. Thinking there would be no way to get Carna back if he didn't Ardyn shook her hand. "Splendid I knew you wouldn't have disappointed me. Now then we should discuss how you are to claim my souls." She placed a hand on Ardyn's forehead and a dark black mist went from Dallion's hand into Ardyn's mouth and eyes. Ardyn screamed in pain only stopping when she had pulled her hand away. His features had changed which he was finding hard to reverse. Managing it after a few moments. "I have granted you the means to absorb souls. Just place a hand on a person and drain away." she looked around the room slightly. "Your energy source will also be needed but that comes much later. I need many souls so I would start soon if you want Carna back quickly. Oh and there is one thing I should mention You'll have to keep the souls in you until all are gathered. Sorry but there is a pesky ritual that needs doing for it to work." She smiled but it seemed more menacing then sincere. Ardyn nodded and got up heading out of the door intending to head to Gralea. Dallion looked to Verstael with a smirk after he had left. "We are going to have so much fun papa." Verstael looked worried at what she said.

Ardyn arrived at Gralea and headed to the throne room he hadn't been summoned so Aldercapt was surprised when he was shown in. "I didn't call you here Chancellor." he said with interest. "I am sorry emperor but I thought it best to ask for your permission to use the magitek to do a sweep of Gralea to make sure no new annoyance's creep up to up root your place on the throne." Aldercapt was surprised by the request and thought on it for a moment. "I must admit it would be good to know of any situations before they fully arise. I grant you permission" "I would also like to do this alone. It would be underneath Aranea and Ravus plus they could be more useful here."Aldercapt nodded and waved Ardyn out of the room. Ardyn had predicted that the emperor would be waiting for a new uprising which is why he didn't think his request would be passed over.

Going to the airship he asked the navigator to head towards the nearest town. He had no intention wasting time gaining intel on factions wanting to uprise against Gralea figuring that he would just pick any place under the pretense of stopping something awful from happening. The first place they came to was a small village called Adiardo. It was small and more farm land then anything else but Ardyn didn't care he had a job to do and he'd do it no matter who got hurt in the process. They landed mid afternoon just outside of the village. He only took a handful of Magitek along the roadway to where all the activity was. Ardyn had made the excuse that deamon lights were being reported to be breaking down all over Nifelheim and he'd been sent to advise over the issue. The villages had agreed to the help with him ordering the Magitek to go with a small group of workers to assist. Ardyn calmly walked around the village picking only people who were going down deserted alleyways by themselves before making his move to drain them. With the first person he drained Ardyn wondered what to do with the body but then found they just dissolved into ash a few moments after being drained. He hadn't expected soft whispers inside his head from those he drained. Ardyn thought how hard it would be to drown the voices out as each drain added a new one.

The entire gathering of souls took two months to accomplish. Having been told by Dallion that the souls were not enough a few times before hand. The voices had gotten unbearable by the time he had acquired enough of them. Ardyn had kept to being at Gralea not wanting to be around Dallion any longer then needed. Verstael had not been so lucky only getting a reprieve from her when he was at the workshop. After a while he practically lived there finding it better then seeing Carna be used like a puppet for Dallion. It was the day of the ritual to take place. Versitael had hooked up the main power grid to charge to a dangerous level and to disperse from a node inside a room which was only being used for storage like Dallion had asked. She had said the power would give the kick she needed to gain the power required. Adding it wasn't as good as a lightning strike but it would do. Ardyn had been ordered to release the souls into the room where they all will be absorbed by her.

They were standing in the room with Ardyn glad to be rid of voices as he released the souls watching them dance in the room noting his ability to gain souls had gone as well. Verstael stood in readiness as he waited for the order to disperse the charge which was already making the facility go critical. Dallion stood under the node and started to absorb the souls one by one slowly. She bit her lip in pain as she did. After only a couple of souls Dallion's eyes went back to Carna's own color. She seemed in pain as she absorbed more souls. "Ardyn?"she said softly. Surprised he ran to her stopping when she placed a hand up to tell him to stop. "You have to listen to me very carefully I haven't much time before she regains control. You have to stop this before it is too late." He looked puzzled. "If we stop you will not be able to stay." Carna just smiled and then she looked saddened. "The Astral lied to you. She will never let me be free of her. She needs a host in order to survive. All you are doing is giving her power so she can get what she wants." "An Astral? No it can't be. The others destroyed her." Ardyn looked crushed. "She used us both to get the power she needs to be stronger than the others. I will never get you back." he said knowing Carna wouldn't have lied. "I am sorry my love. I hoped as much as you the proposal was true. Now listen this is going to be painful for you but it has to be done. You will have to kill me. It is the only way to stop her. She is weak enough for it to work." He looked horrified at her. "I..I can't. It would destroy me to have to see you die by my own hand." "You must or your plans to retake your throne will be lost forever. As will any future for Eos." "I don't care about the throne or Eos I just care about you." Carna smiled at this. "Ardyn Lucis Caelum, you will achieve your goals. Keep to the prophecy and we will be together again. I will always be watching you with love and will await you in the after life. Give Eos and it's citizens hell for me." A tear rolled down her cheek. Ardyn nodded. "I will always love you my queen and rejoice when we are finally together for all eternity" "I will always love you too my king." was all she said. Ardyn raised his hand and spectral blades appeared. Around him. "Goodbye my love." with that he moved his hand so the blades flew straight at Carna. She winced each time she was struck. He kept the attack going even when a roar of pain from the astral came from Carna's mouth. Only stopping when she laid dead on the ground. Ardyn walked over to her and like the first time she died knelt down and held her closely to him. "Why must the Astrals deny me everything?" he said tears rolling down his cheeks. Verstael who had kept quite moved to be beside him closing down the power to normal levels. Placing a hand on his shoulder. Carna's body glowed which surprised both Ardyn and Verstael. It then completely disappeared as she stood as a specter before them smiling. Ardyn got up from where he had been kneeling. Carna placed a hand to Ardyn face and they kissed softly. He felt the warmth of her for a few moments then she was gone leaving her wedding ring. Her voice had sounded in his head as they kissed. "Fulfill the prophecy. I will be waiting for you." she had said gently. He couldn't help but cry slightly. "I will my love." "They can't use her against us any more" said Verstael with a soft smile tears running down his cheeks. Ardyn just looked at him wiping away his own tears. "What will you do now?" he carried on. "I will do what has been asked of me and fulfill the prophecy. Then spend all eternity with her in death." Verstael just nodded. Ardyn picked up Carna's ring and both walked out of the room.

The rest of the day had gone sadly. Ardyn had gone to Carna's room sitting on her bed just looking at the wedding ring. He had gotten some string and placed his own and hers onto it. Tying it around his neck. Carna's journal was on the desk. Knowing she would have written in it he went and read the latest entries. Noting there were pictures from the wedding and their trip around Eos placed in the last page taken by a new camera Verstael had given her. He picked them up one by one with a smile choosing the wedding photo to focus his thoughts on. All three were smiling happily with him and Carna holding each other. "I will be with the soon." Tears started to form again and once more he started to cry letting his grief take over him. Her tomb stone had been destroyed and replaced as well as moved to a spot where the camera's fell onto it. Instead of it having Carna Beisthia on the stone it now read Carna Lucis Caelum. Ardyn promised himself he'd move the tombstone to Insomnia where it would be more fitting to place it. He left for Gralea after the tomb stone had been laid in it's new place. The wedding picture replaced the one that had been currently in the frame on his desk at Gralea. Ardyn looked at the picture with a smile vowing to make the prophecy come true and embrace his death so he could be with Carna forever.

The End


End file.
